ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Wall Hugging
What is the Tower of Wall Hugging? The Tower of Wall Hugging, or ToWH 'for short, is a psychologically unsafe ascension-based tower in Ring 3. With a difficulty rating of Difficult, this tower uses unique non-client-sided obstacles. Players should beat this tower after Tower of Winning Every Run or Tower of Slight Inconvenience. Beginners Guide Starting the Tower * Floor 1: The floor starts off pretty basic: a truss, and of course, the wall hugging. After climbing the ladder, you have to do a very well timed jump on the blocks (It is very easy if it is with any coil). Pretty good so far, you have to do the wall hugging, and some simple not-so-wall-hugging. * Floor 2: The floor starts off with some small bricks you need to jump on, then a 1 stud wide straight block. After that, some moderately easy wall hugging, then there is an invisible block you can jump on to some walled blocks, for a skip that can save a lot of time. On the longer route, small walled bricks.. Then comes a VERY tight rope, that goes to a block, and like the easier and quicker route, makes you jump on some damage bricks to the part from the easier route (Don't do the longer route, its such a waste of time). Then, there are some bricks to jump on, following is a rotating platform, following to some bricks. Here comes a little tricky part: You have to QUICKLY wrap around to the inside. Then, you need to wall hug on a damage wall. DON'T USE SHIFT LOCK FOR THAT PART! You will need health for the following sections: So, you get on the wall then jump up to a straight block covered by two walls, having a gap in the middle. In the middle of those platforms, there is a 1x1 brick. Jump on it, try not to die from the platforms earlier. Following is another wall hugging. I know it's getting repetitive but the tower is literally called WH. After that, jump on the bricks leading a path to the next wall hugging, that can cost your life. Not much after that, just jumps and then ascend next. Continuing the Tower * Floor 3: The first obstacle is cut through F2 and F3. Requirements: at least 10HP, as this part doesn't have much to it, just jump on it and you will be fine. As soon as Mario 64 music starts playing, you will know that it will be a little devil of a madness. Go to the truss: doesn't matter what way you climb it. (Climbing it face-first can sometimes kill you, just a warning). Next up - Kindergarten jumps, then up-arounds. HERE COMES PAIN! -THE NEXT PART MAY CAUSE YOU TO HUG YOUR LAPTOP UNTIL YOU CRUSH ITS MONITOR!- The "rope maze" is kind of the reason it's Difficult, but not really since there's worse. To be honest, not much about this. Uparounds, uparounds, uparounds, until you finally break free! 1 stud rope to a wall, where you have to descend a bit to reach the top and then go over the wall. You know the drill for that: UPAROUNDS! There is also an almost-invisible block you can go on to just skip that whole pain. Tightrope up to Floor 4! * Floor 4: The rope maze continues till this floor. Not really much to say: do the maze, then floor 5 time. * Floor 5: Start easy, jump to the nearby block, wall hug until you reach the EXTREME HUG! VERY CAREFUL HERE! You need to hold W and A at the same time (Shift lock is a good option of Approval ). Finishing that, hug-hug-hug, hug the wall or walk, choose your own adventure. Jump on the ropes, then wraparound hell begins: one fall, no wall (kind of.). VERY CAREFUL WITH THE WRAPAROUNDS PEEPS! Did it? Ok: walled bricks, ropes. Maroon time! * Floor 6: Pretty easy. Wall Hug, then some easy "tight" rope spam. The break floor, guys. You finished it! Wasn't it easy? We will see.. * Floor 7:Orange-ish brown floor. Uparounds, wall hugging, very basic * Floor 8: walk and do 4 1 stud warparounds, than do some double sided L jumps. Do some easy jumps to floor 9 Finishing the Tower * Floor 9 This floor is very simple. It is a big cluster of squares you have to jump through. * Floor 10 The shortest floor of the tower, all you need to do is go up some big squares and you meet the peak of the towers difficulty. Don’t shift lock it, time your jumping and you will pass it. Its a head bumper. After that you’re done with the tower. There’s a fake block near the winpad but it’s just to spook you. Music: * Bottom of Floor 1: Whatever is playing in the lobby * Floor 1-2: Lil Pump - I Love It (Instrumental) * Floor 3: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZshx1X_tRY Slide'r - Super Mario 64] * Floor 4-5: Treasure Trove Cove - Banjo-Kazooie * Floor 6-7: Paul Engemann - Push to the limit * Floor 8-10: (Previously Terraria Calamity Mod Music - "Raw, Unfiltered Calamity" - Theme of Calamitas) Terraria Calamity mod Music - "Unholy Insurgency" - Theme of Providence, The Profaned God Continuing after this point Go to Tower of Lotsa Damage or Tower of Despair. If you already did that, focus on Ring 4 and 5's easy towers. Gallery ToWH Portal.png|ToWH's Portal ToWH-0.png|The badge obtained from beating ToWH Category:Towers Category:Ring 3 Category:Difficult Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno